


Well, that's why you're always hard...

by MxRoseBrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose is a Good Person, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer is Trans, Post-Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, Schitt's Creek - Freeform, Sex Toys, To Be Continued, Trans Character, blowjob, mention of anxiety, slight angst, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxRoseBrewer/pseuds/MxRoseBrewer
Summary: David and Patrick go back to Patrick's place to have a conversation Patrick has been trying to avoid. But Patrick is ready to rip his clothes off and have David suck him everywhere. But before that can happen, Patrick needs to tell David something about himself...Or : everything was the same, except Rachel was never in Schitt's Creek, and Patrick and David celebrated 4 months at Patrick's place. And they still haven't had sex.....oh and Patrick is trans.Chapter 1: The TalkChapter 2: Let's Get It OnChapter 3: Euphoria, my new toy.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHH, this is my very first fic. Reading all your stories made me thirsty for some representation. So, I made Patrick trans. 
> 
> fyi, I am trans myself. And I'm exploring my own gender more through this fic. Hope you all like it.

David closed the door to Patricks room. 

« Just say it » David shuddered out. 

Patrick looked at him confused. 

« Just rip the bandaid off - just break up with me already » David said, desperately holding in a weeks worth of tears.

Patrick softened his face and looked into David eyes, 

« David, I’m not breaking up with you. Why would you think that? » 

« You’ve been so far from me this whole week. Avoiding my eyes, you didn’t invite me over yesterday night. I don’t know. Four months is when this happens. People break it off with me because they cant take me anymore… I know I’m not easy to deal wi.. » 

Patrick interrupts David’s jumble of words « David, I’m not breaking up with you. I promise. I’ve just been really in my head this week. I’m so sorry that I gave you that impression. It didn’t even cross my mind that I could be sending you that message. »

Patrick slumps down on his bed, head in his hands, so upset at himself for making David think his anxiety this week was in anyway related to David. 

« o..okay…? » David says with hesitancy in his voice.

« David » … Patrick says, trying to urge his voice not to break. 

« I… I need to tell you something. » 

He looks up at David who still looks a little worried. He notes that even though there’s worry, he sees a soft face. It reminds him of their first kiss. After Patrick had admitted that he’d never done that with a guy before; David just listened patiently. He thought about the stars bursting in David’s eyes when he told David that he was scared he would let David leave without that kiss. That face always calmed Patrick, those beautiful deep dark eyes staring at him.

After realizing his reverie took a tangible moment, he continues. 

« I grew up in a small town. Everyone knew each other well, from childhood on. So, I… I never had to actually say this to anyone… And we’ve been together for 4 months now… I want to do more with you. But… I need to tell you something… It’s not a big deal for me though. But, I don’t know how you will take this. Which is why I’ve been so nervous this week. » 

Patrick keeps talking without really saying much. He’s so nervous, his heart is racing, because this might be it. David Rose just might not be interested… this man who he is falling for **hard** might not like what Patrick has to offer. 

« Patrick » David says, with a voice that wraps Patrick’s whole body up. « Whatever it is, I’m here for you. We’ll get through this, whatever it is. » David sits next to him on the bed, and places his hand on Patrick’s back. 

« David, » Patrick says more harder than he wanted it. 

« I’m trans. » 

He looks at David with pleading, worried eyes. 

…

« Well, _that’s_ why your always hard. » David blurted out.

…

« Sorry? » Patrick asks confused. 

« well, your packer. It’s especially hard. Every time we’d make out, or even just kiss at the store. I’d feel how hard you were. I figured that it was either a hard packer or I really turned you on all the time. » 

« Huah » Patrick lets out the deep breath he’s been holding in for a week, almost relieved but still unsure of where this was going. 

« I mean, you really do turn me on all the time. » Patrick says finally, still worried but finding the bravery to look David in the eyes. 

‘Patrick » David says, placing his hand on Patrick's face finally closing the space between them. « I’m pansexual. I’ve had sex with just about every gender. Whether you have an inside cock or outside cock doesn’t affect how touching you makes me feel. » 

… Cock… Patrick thinks… He’d never heard himself put in that way before. It sent a shot of electricity down to his cock and it started pulsing. He could feel the base of his packer slide a little. It felt good. He liked that word - though he never thought he would. Sure, Rachel was always good at making him feel like a man, but they never used words like that. But David… ouf he thought. Since day one David’s masculinity made Patrick feel exactly how he always wanted to. It was more than just about feeling like a man, but feeling **truly deeply sexy**. David made Patrick feel sexy. Patrick felt so sure in his sexuality. It was clear that he wanted men. Specifically this man beside him. 

« Maybe that was the wrong word to use? I should have asked first…» David said, sounding concerned. 

Patrick, realizing he was in yet another reverie, answered quickly. 

« hah, if you would have asked, I might not have been able to answer. I never had that discussion with Rachel - my ex. But yeah… I liked it… a lot. »

David looking deep into Patrick’s eyes, nodding with that smile Patrick loved.

« …It went straight down to my cock. » Patrick said; not even trying to hide the smile growing in the corner of his lips. 

« But I would like to talk about more words we can use in bed, if you’d like. » 

« I’d like nothing more » Replied David.


	2. Let's Get It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the first chapter. Sex ensues, really good sex. But the chapter stops just before Patrick gets some just because I'm a tease. To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry folks, this was supposed to be just one chapter, and somehow I've extended it thrice. Was supposed to post this a week after my first chapter but life got hectic. So here is the next chapter. I promise the last chapter is coming soon!

David’s crooked smile sent Patrick reeling. No longer controlled by his anxiety, Patrick let go and followed his instinct. He shouts out without control « another time » as he finds himself climbing over and pushing David onto the bed with one fell swoop. Attached were their lips, finally; Patrick thought; as David let out a thick moan into him. Their tongues deeply searching each other, getting deeper and deeper. Kisses deep as these have happened in the past; hundreds of time before even. But there was always an end to it, with clothes still on. This time, Patrick very was ready for more.   
  
« Mmmmmm » let out Patrick. Unable to stop pushing hard onto David. Patrick’s cock was pulsing hard, wet and in need of David.   
« David, I need you » as he gasped for air. 

« Are you sure?… Just because we had this talk doesn’t mean… » 

« Yes, baby. I can’t wait any longer » Patrick said as he pulled himself onto his knees and took off his shirt, revealing his smooth chest with two long delicious scars on each side. 

This wasn’t the first time someone saw his chest; he’d been in public pools too many times to count. But never in this context. And certainly never with a man who was staring at him from below, practically drooling as his eyes searched his body. 

David smiled up at Patrick; with deep lust in his eyes. And Patrick bent down a little to help David take off his sweater. His hands on David chest felt so good. Patrick gently folded David’s sweater and placed it on his bedside table. David suddenly wrapped his fingers inside the belt loops on Patrick’s tight jeans and pulled him back down. 

Their bare chests making full contact for the first time felt so good. They kept on rocking into each other still, and Patrick could feel David getting harder and harder. Feeling David’s cock pushing onto his pelvis felt _so good_ , hitting such a good spot; but Patrick was ready to have full contact FINALLY. 

Patrick started kissing down David’s neck, while David’s hands gently scratched Patrick’s back as he moaned for more. He finally made it down to David’s stomach, where he got back onto his knees and started undoing David’s jeans hungrily. David helped him get them off, and Patrick pushed him back onto the bed and starting kissing David’s hard cock still in his tight boxers. David’s cock felt so good on Patrick’s warm lips. He had never been so turned on before.

David moaned loudly « Oh my goddd, Patrick!!! _uhhhh_ » grabbing Patrick’s hair hard,   
Patrick laughed and then started taking off his own pants. 

David took this opportunity to get back up so that once Patrick’s pants were off, so he could be on top. He pushed Patrick back down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Now with almost every item of clothing off, save for boxers, they started kissing furiously while pushing into each other and moaning at every chance they could. Patrick could feel David’s boxers getting wet with the mix of both their precum, and it made Patrick dizzy with delight. 

  
« Can I take off your boxers? » David finally asked, and Patrick pleaded « yesss! » and also pulled at David’s signaling him to take his own off too. 

David’s cock was even better than in his fantasies and Patrick could not take his eyes off of it. 

  
« Do you want it? » David asked, coyly, and all Patrick could do was nod. « How do you want it, baby? » Patrick had no idea how to even begin to answer, until the words just came out of him… « in my mouth. » 

David laughed and Patrick’s checks flushed. « haha, well then, come here » signaling with his finger. Patrick obeyed immediately, then shyly asked, « should we put on a condom? » 

« It depends on how you feel? I got tested last month, and three months before that. It was negative and I haven’t had sex since. »

« Me too. » Replied Patrick. « …after Rachel, I mean… and it was negative both times. So let’s not use one for this. I trust you. »

David smiled at Patrick and said « I trust you too. » 

David fell back onto the bed and Patrick climbed back on top of him, kissing him, this time with sweet passion- as they just had such a breathtakingly beautiful moment of communication. Now they were both naked and grinding hard onto each other. Until David breathed out « uhhh! Patrick, I need you! Please! » 

Finally, Patrick took David into his mouth and oh my god, it was like heaven. Best though, were the moans that came out of David the second Patrick’s tongue curled around David’s cock. Patrick had never done this before, but he was feeling some confidence that he had never quite felt before eating out his past partners. Giving them pleasure seemed always to be strictly for them. Patrick had never got anything out of it before. But with David’s cock in his mouth, Patrick was hungry. And deriving pleasure from each bob of his head, from every moan coming out of David. He paid attention to the things that David seemed to really enjoy, and that made Patrick crave David even more. Patrick moved with his whole body and that seemed to push David off the edge. « ohhhh myyy goddddd, Patrick. Holy fuuuck. Are… are you sure you’ve never done this before!! » 

  
Patrick chuckled and then took David in deeper and he screamed « oh my god, baby yes, I’m going to come. » Patrick signaled to David that he wanted to receive all that David had to offer and finally David was coming in Patrick’s mouth and he was loving every second of it. David was wriggling around in pleasure and Patrick was holding him just tight enough to keep David in his mouth. Patrick wanted cock bad, and he wasn’t ready to let go that soon. 

Finally though, he let David’s cock go as it was softening, and he knew it would start to get uncomfortable. He ran his mouth along David’s body, until he was back on top of David. David’s eyes were closed and was breathing and sighing deeply; it made Patrick laugh hard with pride. And David started laughing with him. 

  
« Wow, well that was quite something. You really like to suck cock. » 

  
« hahaha, yeah. _I really fucking do_ »

  
Patrick was still so horny for David, and he could tell because he realized he was grinding hard on David’s pelvic bone. 

  
« Sooo… what can I do for you, baby. I really want to give you something good. » 

  
Patrick was always more of a giver than a receiver in his past relationships, so he was never used to answering the question. And sex had never been something euphoric for him. But now, his mind went straight to that new toy he bought. 

  
When Patrick started putting the pieces of this sexuality together, he couldn’t help himself but research toys that could give him _that_ feeling. He had found a website that sold toys for trans people and bookmarked it on his phone. Then the opening of the Rose Apothecary and that hug between David and him had got him reeling so much that when he got home he opened a bottle of beer and found the bookmarked page. He started scrolling though the ones that had interested him. He was going to buy one… maybe two. There seemed to be a lot of interesting things on this website and he kept jotting down more options without realizing how much beer he had consumed. When he woke up that morning, with a slight headache, he realized he had purchased 4 different sex toys - costing him a total of 300$. He had ordered a vibrating but plug, a pulsing sleeve, a cock ring, and the piece de resistance and the most expensive of the bunch, the newly released _Euphoria; the all in one, fucker, vibrating, pumping cock_ made by trans men for trans men. Never had Patrick seen something so impressive, that is before David’s cock. 

« Well… » Patrick said, « I might have splurged on some toys the night of the store opening. And there's one in particular that I really want to use with you. »

« okay, I’m going to let that one go for now, just because I wanna fuck you badly. But you’re going to tell me that story later on » David quipped as Patrick, beaming with joy, got off the bed and went to the closet.

Patrick took off his packer and replaced it with his _Euphoria_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: the sex toy Euphoria isn't real. I searched long and hard ;) ...for one that would be Euphoric but couldn't find one that I liked.
> 
> hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are a real gift. Thanks for all the love for my previous chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think ;) 
> 
> I'll release the next chapter sometime next week.
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
